Elizjum/Muzyka
The Vampire Massacre: More Drugs – The Elysium Nightclub Soundtrack zawiera utwory puszczane w nocnym klubie Elizjum. Spis utworów # “(s)AINT” – Marilyn Manson # “… of Tragedy” – Unholy # “120 Days” – Genitorturers # “A Cry for Help in a World Gone Mad” – Agent Orange # “A Life of Crime” – The Weirdos # “A Little Piece of Heaven” – Avenged Sevenfold # “A Smaller God” – Darling Violetta # “A.D.D. (American Dream Denial)” – System of a Down # “A.D.I.D.A.S.” – Korn # “Abolish Government / Silent Majority” – T.S.O.L. # “Ace” – Descendents # “Addiction” – Dope feat. Zakk Wylde # “All My Tears” – Theatres des Vampires # “Ambrosia” – Alesana # “Amerika the Brutal” – Six Feet Under # “Anioł śmierci” – Nagły Atak Spawacza # “Anxious Darwinians” – The Agonist # “Army of Dolls” – Delain # “As the Pages Burn” – Arch Enemy # “Asphyxiate” – Genitorturers # “Ass Itch” – Korn # “Avalanche” – Arch Enemy # “Bad Blood” – Ministry # “Bad Reputation” – Joan Jett # “Bad Taste Youth” – Aural Vampire # “Banboro Kōbō” – Aural Vampire # “Beast of Man” – Arch Enemy # “Bittersweet” – Apocalyptica feat. Ville Valo and Lauri Ylönen # “Black Earth” – Arch Enemy # “Blinded In Chains” – Avenged Sevenfold # “Blood and Thunder” – Mastodon # “Blooded” – Within Temptation # “Bloodlines” – Ministry # “Bloodstains” – Agent Orange # “Blown Away” – Youth Brigade # “Blue” – The Birthday Massacre # “Bored of You” – Agent Orange # “Born Dead; Buried Alive” – The Agonist # “Breakdown” – Agent Orange # “Breaking the Same Old Ground” – Marilyn Manson # “Bring Them to Light” – Apocalyptica # “Broken Mikrofonez” – brokeNCYDE # “Cain” – Tiamat # “Candles” – Within Temptation # “Carpe Noctem” – Aural Vampire # “Change of Luck” – Ministry # “Chapel of Blood” – Murderdolls # “Children of Cain” – Marilyn Manson # “Children of the Korn” – Korn feat. Ice Cube # “Control” – The Birthday Massacre # “Cry for the Moon (The Embrace That Smothers, Part IV)” – Epica # “Cum Junkie” – Genitorturers # “Dances with Satan” – Theatres des Vampires # “Darkwave Surfer” – Aural Vampire # “DDevil” – System of a Down # “Death Valley Superstars” – Murderdolls # “Decadence” – Disturbed # “Democracy” – Adolescents # “Demonic Science” – Arch Enemy # “Destroy All Music” – The Weirdos # “Determined” – Mudvayne # “Devil in a Bottle” – Genitorturers # “Dick” – Guano Apes # “Die in a Crash” – Ministry # “Die My Bride” – Murderdolls # “DIGITAL SNAIL” – KOTOKO # “Dirty World” – Dope # “Disco King” – Aural Vampire # “Diva Satanica” – Arch Enemy # “Divide” – Disturbed # “Divided” – Tiamat # “Dödel Up” – Guano Apes # “Doll-Dagga Buzz-Buzz Ziggety-Zag” – Marilyn Manson # “Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell” – Chelsea Grin # “Down” – 311 # “Down” – The Birthday Massacre # “Downer” – Nirvana # “Dragula” – Rob Zombie # “Dream” – Dope # “Dreaming” – System of a Down # “Drzwi” – O.N.A. # “Du Hast” – Rammstein # “Dust” – Theatres des Vampires # “Dziś wyjdziesz ze mną” – Rychu Peja SoLUfka # “El Dorado” – Agent Orange # “Enough” – Disturbed # “Everybody Knows That You’re Insane” – Queens of the Stone Age # “Everything Sucks” – Dope # “Evolution” – Korn # “Ex Luna Scientia” – Rolo Tomassi # “Eyes of the Insane” – Slayer # “Falling Away” – Dope # “Falling Down” – The Birthday Massacre # “Fatal Error” – Apocalyptica # “Feel No Guilt” – The Agonist # “Field of Innocence” – Evanescence # “Flesh Storm” – Slayer # “Floyd the Barber” – Nirvana # “Forest” – System of a Down # “Forget Tomorrow” – The Agonist # “Freak on a Leash” – Korn # “Freeeeze!!” – Aural Vampire # “Freefall” – Ministry # “Fuck the World” – Dope # “Gaika, Chinmoku ga Nemuru Koro” – DIR EN GREY # “GENOM” – Aural Vampire # “Ghouldiggers” – Ministry # “Given In Death” – Heaven Shall Burn feat. Sabine Weniger # “Globus Hystericus” – The Agonist # “Good God” – Korn # “Got the Life” – Korn # “Graphite” – Closterkeller # “Graverobbing U.S.A.” – Murderdolls # “Gyakujō Tannō Keloid Milk” – DIR EN GREY # “Hail to His Majesty (Peasants)” – Ministry # “Hammer Smashed Face” – Cannibal Corpse # “Hand of Blood” – Bullet for My Valentine # “Happy Birthday” – The Birthday Massacre # “Here to Stay” – Korn # “Hey Daddy” – Korn # “High” – Dope feat. Jimi Haha # “House of Shame” – Genitorturers # “Human Guinea Pig” – Suicidal Tendencies # “I Don’t Care” – Apocalyptica feat. Adam Gontier # “I Love You More” – Eminem # “I Love You” – Black Flag # “I Want To Disappear” – Marilyn Manson # “I Want To Kill You” – Darling Violetta # “I Will Protect You” – Korn # “If I Was Your Vampire” – Marilyn Manson # “Innocent Bystander” – Korn # “Isolated” – Chiasm # “Jesus Built My Hotrod” – Ministry # “Jesus Christ R ‘n R” – DIR EN GREY # “Jeszcze na wolności (techno mix)” – Nagły Atak Spawacza # “K@#Ø%!” – Korn # “Kabangin’ All Night” – Genitorturers # “Kaku Iu Mono” – MASS OF THE FERMENTING DREGS # “Kids of the Black Hole” – Adolescents # “Kill Each Other / Live Forever” – Scars on Broadway # “Killing Loneliness” – HIM # “Kimberly’s Ghost” – Dope # “Kleptocracy” – Ministry # “La Danse Macabre du Vampire” – Theatres des Vampires # “Lecher Bitch” – Genitorturers # “Lesser Gods” – Genitorturers # “Lexicon Devil” – The Germs # “Liar” – Emilie Autumn # “Liars Liar” – Genitorturers # “Lie Lie Lie” – Serj Tankian # “Lies” – Evanescence # “Lilith” – Chelsea Grin # “Living In Darkness” – Agent Orange # “Lords of the Boards” – Guano Apes # “Lost In Hollywood” – System of a Down # “Lost” – Korn # “Louder” – Genitorturers # “Love & Meth” – Korn # “MAD SPORTS” – Aural Vampire # “MAILER-DEMON” – Aural Vampire # “March of Hope” – Dope # “Maria” – Guano Apes # “Milk It” – Nirvana # “mOBSCENE” – Marilyn Manson # “Moje zło” – O.N.A. # “Monochromatic Stains” – The Agonist # “Motivation” – Dope # “Move It” – Dope # “Mr. Jack” – System of a Down # “Murderers Are Getting Prettier Every Day” – Marilyn Manson # “Murealism” – Aural Vampire feat. SV925SHARK # “My Dark Place Alone” – Murderdolls # “My War” – Black Flag # “N.W.O.” – Ministry # “Na wszystkie cztery strony” – Cool Kids of Death # “Nemesis” – Arch Enemy # “No Gods, No Masters” – Arch Enemy # “No Such Thing” – Agent Orange # “Nowhere” – Murderdolls # “Numbing the Pain” – Heaven Shall Burn # “O sobie samym” – Nagły Atak Spawacza # “On and On” – Arch Enemy # “On tu jest” – O.N.A. # “One Fix” – Dope # “One Good Reason” – Celldweller # “Overneath the Path of Misery” – Marilyn Manson # “Paper Cuts” – Nirvana # “Para-Fuckin-Oia” – Dope # “Paranoid and Aroused” – Korn # “Para-noir” – Marilyn Manson # “Peephole” – System of a Down # “PermaWar” – Ministry # “Play Me” – Korn feat. Nas # “Pleasure and Pain” – Theatres des Vampires # “Pretty” – Korn # “Prey for Me” - Korn # “Psalm 23” – Ministry # “Psalm 69” – Ministry # “Psycho” – System of a Down # “Psychosocial” – Slipknot # “Public Enemy” – Genitorturers # “Punch in the Face” – Ministry # “Punishment Time” – Korn # “Reclaim My Place” – Korn # “Reload” – Rob Zombie # “Revolution” – Genitorturers # “River’s Edge / Strip the Flesh” – Genitorturers # “Rock House” – Circle Jerks # “S.H.O.T.” – Chelsea Grin # “Scentless Apprentice” – Nirvana # “School” – Nirvana # “Science” – System of a Down # “Scratch the Pitch” – Guano Apes # “Seen It All” – Korn # “Serendipity” – The Agonist # “Sex Machine” – Dope # “Sex to Gang to Children” – Aural Vampire # “Shapeshifter” – Celldweller feat. Styles of Beyond # “She is inside,He is outside” – MASS OF THE FERMENTING DREGS # “She’s Like Heroin” – System of a Down # “Shōnan-zoku -cannibal coast-''“ – Aural Vampire # ''“Sick” – Dope # “Sifting” – Nirvana # “Sin City” – Genitorturers # “Skeptic” – Snapcase # “Skinnyman” – Static-X # “Sleeping Awake” – P.O.D. # “Slipping Away” – Dope # “Spiders” – System of a Down # “Spike In My Veins” – Korn # “Spine for You” – Dope # “Start a War” – Static-X # “Stay Away” – Nirvana # “Stealing Society” – System of a Down # “Stolen Life” – Arch Enemy # “Subliminal” – Suicidal Tendencies # “Suicide Solution” – Ozzy Osbourne # “Suicide’s an Alternative / You’ll be Sorry” – Suicidal Tendencies # “Superman” – Eminem # “Swamped” – Lacuna Coil # “Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)” – Marilyn Manson # “Tension” – Korn # “Territorial Pissings” – Nirvana # “The Abandoning” – Love and Death # “The Dance” – Within Temptation # “The Death & Resurrection Show” – Killing Joke # “The House That Pain Built” – Killing Joke # “The Human Condition” – Chelsea Grin # “The Life” – Dope # “The Love Song” – Marilyn Manson # “The Poet and the Pendulum” – Nightwish # “THE REPOMAN” – Aural Vampire # “The Scales of Balance” – Rolo Tomassi # “The Tragedy of the Commons” – Delain feat. Alissa White-Gluz # “This Cocaine Makes Me Feel Like I’m On This Song” – System of a Down # “Transmigration Macabre” – Arch Enemy # “Twist My Sister” – Murderdolls # “Two Wrongs Don’t Make a Right (But They Make Me Feel a Whole Lot Better)” – Suicidal Tendencies # “Use Your Fist and Not Your Mouth” – Marilyn Manson # “Vampire Ecstasy” – Aural Vampire # “Vampire Lover” – Genitorturers # “Velvet Dreams” – Genitorturers # “Vex & Siolence” – Ministry # “Virgin Witch” – Rob Zombie # “Volcano” – Swans # “W mojej głowie” – O.N.A. # “Wake Up” – Dope # “War Eternal” – Arch Enemy # “War Inside My Head” – Suicidal Tendencies # “War?” – System of a Down # “Warp City” – Ministry # “Wash It Down” – Guano Apes # “Watching the Bottom Fall” – Love and Death # “Welcome to the Strange” – Murderdolls # “Werewolf Women of the SS” – Rob Zombie # “When Will This End” – Korn # “Whip It” – Love and Death # “Whisper” – Evanescence # “White Wedding” – Murderdolls # “Who Is Who” – Adolescents # “Why Do You Exist?” – The Weirdos # “Wieczny problem” – Chylińska # “Winna” – Chylińska # “WKYJ” – Ministry # “Worm” – Ministry # “Wybraniec” – Frontside # “You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)” – Dope # “You Sweet 666” – HIM # “You Will Know My Name” – Arch Enemy # “You’re Full of Shit” – Dope # “Yukiko-san” – Midori # “Zmęczona” – O.N.A. # “Zmieni się na lepsze…” – Rychu Peja SoLUfka Kategoria:Ścieżka dźwiękowa